disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perdita
Perdita is the deuteragonist from the film 101 Dalmatians. She is the pet of Anita, wife of Pongo, and the mother of fifteen Dalmatian puppies as well as adoptive mother of other eighty-four puppies. Perdita, along with Pongo, goes on the heroic journey to rescue the puppies. She was voiced by Cate Bauer in the original film. Personality Perdita is very well mannered, and presents herself as being rather elegant, a complete foil to Pongo's carefree nature. Despite her well-coordinated nature, Perdita tends to be incredibly worrisome in hectic situations, but can be calmed by Pongo. Like Pongo, Perdita shows to be a fierce fighter, as seen when she and Pongo battled Cruella's henchmen Horace and Jasper. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the original film, Pongo is searching for mates for himself and his pet Roger Radcliffe. Pongo is close to giving up when he spots Perdita and her pet, Anita. Pongo rushes to the park to follow them. Perdita spots Pongo and is seemingly attracted to him, but tries to look as if she doesn't notice him. Perdita and Anita soon leave and Pongo tries a trick to attract their attention. At first it seems as if it failed, but as Roger and Anita talk more they fall in love. Perdita falls in love with Pongo as well. Perdita soon becomes pregnant with puppies, but when the family gets a visit from Cruella De Vil she becomes frightened, referring to Cruella as "that devil woman." Perdita hides, but is able to hear Cruella's desire for the puppies. Perdita regrets having puppies due to the fact that Cruella wants them. Unfortunately for Perdita, the puppies arrived three weeks later, where it is revealed that she has had fifteen puppies. She is tired afterwards but is relieved to hear from Pongo that the puppies are safe thanks to Roger. The puppies grow and are shown watching their favorite show with their parents. Perdita is seen interacting with her various puppies: telling Lucky to get down from the TV, reminding Rolly that they just had dinner, and scolding Patch for his coarse language. After the puppies are put to bed, Pongo and Perdita go on a walk with their respective owners. During their absence, the puppies were kidnapped by Cruella's henchman Jasper and Horace Badun. Pongo and Perdita realize that neither the humans nor Scotland Yard will find their puppies, and take it upon themselves to rescue their children. They use the twilight bark, a canine gossip chain, to spread the news of their stolen puppies. Later, they receive an answer, and learn that their puppies are at Hell Hall, Cruella's former home. Perdita immediately goes off on a dangerous journey to rescue the puppies alongside Pongo. The winter conditions make the journey tough, but they eventually meet with a sheepdog called the Colonel, who takes them to the puppies. Upon seeing the other puppies alongside their own fifteen, they decide to take them all to London, knowing that Roger and Anita would never turn them out. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Perdita appears as a supporting character being that her pups takeover as the stars. Here she and Pongo after serve minor roles and act as regular parents and often seen with Roger and Anita. She is a much stricter parent than Pongo. In the episode "The Making Of..." Perdita talks about how since she and Pongo were the stars of the movie, that they would be the stars of the series, too. She then remarks that she and Pongo aren't bitter and proceeds to tear up a promotional poster for the show. In "Dogs of Devil", when Cruella calls Anita into work, hence cancelling the family picnic, Pongo complains that ANita should stay with her family. Perdita sighs that Pongo is always on Roger's side and comes with Anita to work. Thinking that their parents are getting seperated, the Pups follow Perdita and try to get her to come home. When sneaking backstage, Spot is cornered by Scorch, however Perdita intervenes and saves Spot by smacking Scorch onto the stage. Pongo soon arrives and apologises to Perdita, Perdita however assures that she knows Pongo is on her side and she's on his. They then assure the Pups that just because they have a little argument; they would never leave each other. In "Splishing & Splashing", When Lucy reports Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly & Spot to their Parents, Perdita is the one whom tells them they owe Lucy an apology and until they do; Hiccup Hole is off limits. When Pongo asks if that is a bit harsh, Perdita gives him a glare, which quickly makes Pongo allow it. Perdita walks off, Rolling her eyes, when Pongo says he hates getting tough on the Pups. In "Lucky To Be Alone", Perdita is the one whom comes up with the idea for Lucky to visit the Vandercreams, seemingly assured that Lucky will begin missing his family within just a few days, if she knew the Vandercreams right. This has speculated that Perdita is in some form related to either Coco or Beamer. Episodes where Perdita speaks *"Home is Where the Bark is" *"The Dogs of DeVil" *"Lucky to be Alone" *"Four Stories Up" *"You Say It's Your Birthday" *"Lord of the Termites" *"Cruella World" *"Film Fatale" *"Splishing and Splashing" *"The Making Of..." *"Animal House Party" *"Dalmatian Vacation, Part 2: Cross-Country Chaos" 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the sequel, Perdita and the rest of the family, moves to the farmlands where she and her puppies can roam freely. However, unbeknown to Perdita, her son Patch is feeling insignificant. She tries to help Patch during this time, but is too busy taking vare of the other 98 puppies. After speaking with the half-sleep Pongo, Patch ran away from home in a self-finding search. When Perdita learns this, she is devastated, and quickly rallies Roger and Anita to travel back to London to find him. During their absence, Cruella, Jasper, and Horace kidnap the puppies yet again. Meanwhile, Patch meets and befriends his hero Thunderbolt, who gladly helps the pup rescue his brothers. In the end, Cruella is arrested, and Perdita reunites with her children, as well as befriends Thunderbolt. House of Mouse Perdita makes several appearances in the series House of Mouse. In the episode "House of Crime", Predita's puppies briefly went missing resulting to Perdita framing Cruella for once again stealing their puppies. Perdita can be seen at the end of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse during the finale song. Kingdom Hearts Perdita is a female dalmatian who appears in [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(game) Kingdom Hearts], having been transported to Traverse Town with her mate, Pongo. She is the mother of the 99 puppies that Sora must locate throughout Kingdom Hearts. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Perdita's world was destroyed by the Heartless. With her husband Pongo, she escaped through a Corridor of Darkness to reach Traverse Town. However, Perdita's owners, Roger and Anita, disappeared during the destruction. To add to her worries, all ninety-nine of Perdita's puppies were separated and scattered across other worlds in the [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Universe_of_Kingdom_Hearts Kingdom Hearts universe]. The story of the dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly amongst the residents of Traverse Town. Leon was especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian pups and sent them back to Perdita in Traverse Town. To show how grateful she and Pongo were, she gave Sora gifts for his journey as he continued to find more puppies. When Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, Perdita, along with Pongo and all of her children, returned home. Disney Parks Perdita makes no live appearances in the parks, but her likeness is featured in several locations. A gigantic statue of Peridita is featured at Disney's All-Star Movies Resort at Walt Disney World. Perdita can also be seen during the end credits of the Disney Fantasy's Animators Palate show. Perdita is also featured in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. When Cruella De Vil returns to find the legendary Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and kidnap the pups, Peridta and the puppies go into hiding while Pongo teams up with Merlin to save the city. Later on, Cruella breaks into Merlin's secret vault to find the crystal but she instead finds a chew toy. Perdita and the puppies were able to switch the crystal with the toys just before Cruella's arrival. Gallery Trivia *Interestingly, Kath Soucie, Perdita's voice actress in 101 Dalmatians II, previously voiced Anita, Cadpig and ]]Rolly]] in the 101 Dalmatians TV series. *Perdita is actually based on two characters from the original book. The Hundred and One Dalmatians: "Missis" Pongo, who was the wife to Pongo and birth mother of the fifteen puppies, and Perdita, a sickly liver-spotted Dalmatian adopted by the Dearlys to be a secondary mother to the puppies. es:Perdita Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Pets Category:Lovers Category:characters Category:living characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Parents Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:British Accent Characters Category:Adults